User talk:BarGamer
Welcome to the Wiki! Please use the Preview Button before saving your edits. That way the page will not be as cluttered and a watchful eye can be kept on vandals should they appear. Thanks! --Gares Redstorm 00:12, 4 June 2006 (CDT) :Sorry, still a bit of a noob to the code on this site. That, and I habitually never use Preview, as other sites don't show history. I'll use the Preview button from now on, sorry.--BarGamer 22:18, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Linkin Heya there, I just had a look at your Ritualist Mesmer edit, there's no need to write full URLs: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Rt/Me_Earthbinder, just put the internal link: Rt/Me Earthbinder. Ie don't use http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Rt/Me_Earthbinder, go with Rt/Me Earthbinder. Having a quick glance over your contributions it looks like you've edited links in the past so it might have just been an oversight. Hope that helps. --Xasxas256 20:26, 19 June 2006 (CDT) : You mean that thing works for stuff other than skills?? Oops... That's some pretty clever code-age, man. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BarGamer (talk • ) 18:57, 20 June 2006 (CDT). ::Well now that you're stroking my ego...yep you can internally wikify anything on the GuildWiki, in fact you can also link to the wikipedia like this: Socceroos or if you want the external link arrow, like this: Socceroos the code for which is Socceroos and Socceroos respectively. Did my unsigned template also blow you away? :P There's lots of wiki help on my user page if you're interested in finding out a bit more on wiki code. --Xasxas256 19:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Good work Very good cleanup of the general minion mastery guide. Keep 'em commin'! :) -- 03:42, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks. I'm trying to prepare it for additional Ritualist/Necro information, and was just fiddling around until I'd decided how I was gonna go about it. Any suggestions? BarGamer 03:46, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Right, I'm done for tonight. I'm very noobish with my code, but I'm pretty happy with the rest of my edits. I don't know how the horribleness of the Weapons and Focus items section stood for so long. Next up, Recommended Heroes/Henchies section. XDDD BarGamer 06:05, 15 January 2007 (CST) minor edit First off: great work on all the spelling etc edits :). Could you please check the "minor edit" checkbox when making such changes though? You can set it to be checked by default in your preferences. Thanks :) –Ichigo724 20:55, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Ah, sorry. I'll try to do that from now on, but after 50 or so cases of "dont" and 20+ of "wont", I tend to forget. XD BarGamer 20:58, 12 February 2007 (CST) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:49, 15 May 2007 (CDT) LAME You might want to put the things you find LAME in the template found at: User:Entropy/templates/lame RT | Talk 08:56, 8 December 2007 (UTC) : I considered it, but rejected it for mainly three (and a half) reasons: First, there is no consensus on GWiki, just me. Secondly, Anet has nothing to do with those games. Thus, I need to use a modified Template. Finally, I've got too many lengthily-worded reasons, none of which I can figure out how to put into the modified template. Putting it in the numbers don't work. Allow me to demonstrate: }}| This game}}} was voted as lame for the following reasons: * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} |} Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC)